A Hogwarts Autumn
by blowthineenemiestotinybits
Summary: Autumn goes on the train to Hogwarts with Harry and friends, but what happens when the train stops half way there? My first fic ppl, plse review!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Hey everyone! this is my first fic so plse review, tellme what I need to do better, I want to be a pro writer one day maybe, newayz read away!

* * *

Autumn Shafira Moonshadow stood looking around on the big platform at Platform Nine 3/4. It was really crowded with parents saying goodbye to their young ones going off to the Hogwarst School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She rolled her eyes as a fat boy dropped his toad on accident and ran after it. "Trevor!" he yelled.

A girl with bushy brown hair picked it up and handed it back to the boy. He was already out of breath from the short run. Autumn turned her attention to the other end of the platform. A pale boy with slicked-back hair was swaggering toward her, with two large mean-looking boys marching behind.

"Minions," she thought disgusted.

"Hey you," the boy said silky. "I haven't seen you before. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way"

"My name is Autumn Shafira Moonshadow." SHe blushed a little. He was really good looking. A smirk played over his lips.  
"Moonshadow?" Draco said and frowned. "I haven't heard that name. You must be French"

"Yes I am" she blushed. "What year are you in"

"Sixth. And if you know whats good for you you should stay away from Harry Potter"  
Autumn frowned. "How dare you I'll talk to whoever I want." Draco walked toward her frowning. "Stay away from me!" She took out her wand. It was of special Chinese Ash because her parents were famous wizards who lived in China and so she was sent to Beauxbatons to live with her grandmother. The end began lighting pale blue and sparkled. Draco stared at it afraid.  
"Stay away" she said angrily.  
Draco backed away. "You haven't seen the end of me!" he said. As he was walking away he took an admiring second look at her and saw that her eyes were the brightest most piercing emerald with small sparkles of silver he had ever seen. She also had beautiful long waves of red that was almost black and it had strands of silver and gold among it. It shined in the golden sunlight that was beaming down on the red train near Autumn. She glanced at the Slytherin walking away.  
"Hey do you need help?" said a voice right next to her. Autumn jumped but turned and smiled at the person. "Who are you"  
The person was a young man her age with flaming red hair. THere was another boy with him who had black messy hair in a cute way and piercing green eyes that seemed to look right through her. He was wearing black glasses that would have been cuter if they were thinner and maybe square shaped. She pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell she made up that summer. His glasses changed to a different cooler style.

"Hey thanks!" he said excitedly. "What's your name"  
Autumn blushed. "Autum Shafira Moonshadow, you can call me Autumn"  
The girl standing with the two boys was the one Autumn had noticed earlier, with the bushy hair and the toad boy. SHe smiled with really big teeth and stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger"  
"Hi" Autumn said nicely. "Are you in sixth year then"  
"Yes I'm a prefect"  
"Oh well then I'll be sure not to get in trouble." Autumn winked. The boys and Hermione laughed. "I'm Harry and this is Ron," the black haired one said grinning.

"Harry _Potter_?" Autum gasped. He nodded humble. "Oh my god it's so great to meet you it's like a famous person! Wow"  
Autumn blushed. "Sorry but wow you're like Orlando Bloom or someone"  
The train whistle blew and the four friends hurried on board.  
"So who have you met?" Harry said as they went into a big compartment with a good view of the landscape outside. There was a little owl in a cage by the window. Autumn gasped and rushed over and opened the cage. The tiny owl chirped and flew around her head before it landed on her shoulder.

"That's Pig,"Ron said.  
"Pig?" Autumn's pretty nose wrinkled. "Why pig"  
"Pigwidgeon"  
"Why don't you call him Widgie then"  
"Yeah that's a great idea" Harry said smiling. Hermione frowned.  
"THats a horrid name, really Harry, Ron, don't" they didn't listen to her. "Go on, Ron!" Harry said.  
"Right. Pig, you're now Widgie." Ron's freckled face broke out in a smile.

"Thanks Autumn"  
"No problem"  
THe door to the compartment opened and in came a tall man with greasy black hair swinging around his face. Autumn frowned. He looked evil. He had black robes and a huge hooked nose so he looked like an oversize bat.  
"Potter, Weaseley, Granger, and..." He smiled unpleasantly. "Who are you"  
"Autumn," she said confidently, tossing back her dark red waves so she stared him in the face. He looked a little uncertain and nodded. "I am Professor Snape. You will address me as Professor"  
"Yes..._Professor_" she said smugly. He turned and left the compartment.  
"THats Snape," Ron said annoyed. "Horrible git. He makes us do loads of work for Potions, he likes Malfoy so the Slytherins get no points taken in class"  
"It's really unfair," Hermione said. Autumn nodded sympathetically. "So he's the head of Slytherin then?" she said knowingly.

"How'd you know that?" Ron said amazed.  
"I guessed"  
Harry looked stunned. "I don't understand how you could know something like that"  
"well he's like obviously evil isn't he? I mean look at him"  
Hermione smiled. She had really big teeth now that Autum n looked at her. "I don't think Snape could be EVIL you know"  
"why not mione he's always taking points away from Gryffindors doesn't that make him evil"  
"Yah MIone, Snape is the worlds' biggest git don't you know that"  
Hermione frowned. "sorry guys, I didn't think you cared that much"  
Harry crossed his arms. "Well we do"  
Autumn smiled brightly her green eyes sparkling mischeviosly. "Hey did you know that one boy Draco someone"  
Harry's eyes darkened so they were this really cool dark green. "How do you know him"  
"well he was really mean to me at the train station, I thought you would know him. He said I couldn't talk to you guys"  
Ron gasped. "That GIT! How horrible of him"  
Suddenly the sky outside went dark like blackest night even though it was middle of the day. Autumn tried to hold back a shriek. harry grabbed her arm. 'Are you okay?" he said concerned.  
"I don't know, I feel faint," she said quietly. He helped her to a seat. "It's so dark"  
There was a loud noise but not too loud, more like a swish. _Rustle_, it went. It was getting closer. Autumn opened wide green eyes and stared at the door as in the dark it creeped slowly open...

* * *

Please plese review:Hugs audience: 


	2. A longlost secret

thanx for all the reviews :kiss:

* * *

Autumn awaked slowly and looked up into Ron and Harrys concern faces. They looked upset, and Harry carefully pulled her to her feet.

"Wh—what happened?" she asked trembling.

"You look white as a ghost" Harry said, then looked away and under his breath Autumn could of swore he said quietly "you look beautiful that way". She blushed and looked down, Ron looked jealous at Harry. He held out his hand and, Autumn took it, red hair flowing around her as she leaned against Ron. Hermione looked angry and uncomposed (AN: is that the right word?) and stomped off curly hair bouncing. Autumn watched her go.

"Is she okay?" She said lip trembling.

Harry sat down beside her protectively. "She's fine, I dunno what her problem is. Are YOU okay?"

"I dont know what happened. It was all dark and then..." her eyes grew wide and she covered her face in her hands, "I heard screams, something like 'No not serious please not serious' ." She looked up at Ron who looked pale. "Harry" he said horsely "that sounds like what harry heard,"

Harry turned red "yes but I wasnt out as long as her."

Ron laughed and said "Harry went unconscus too but he woke up we were more worried about you."

A man suddenly entered the compartment and Autumnshrieked holding onto Harry, ROn looked nondiscomrited (AN: sp?) and turned a little red which brought out his cute freckles. "Oh hello Professor."

The Professor smiled. "Glad to see you're awake dear." He was wearing shabby clothes and Autumn looked askance at him with one eyebrow delicately raised. "_Dear?_" she thought amused.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Professor Lupin."

"_Lupin?_" She looked shocked and Hary and Ron immediatley asked what was wrong. "Nothing "she murmered softly and Lupin looked a bit taken aback.

Harry jumped in to cover her up saying "Professor she heard screaming too something about 'serious'."

Lupin' sface went even paler than its unnatural paleness it had before. He looked shocked and ran a hand through his hair. "You must be the long-lost daughter of Sirius Black!"

Autumn turned pink. "The convict? No sir surely you are crazy I couldn't possibly be"

"What is your mother's name"

"Estella"

"Estella" Lupin breathed softly, his eyes took on a faraway gaze and he smiled secretive. "Yes, Sirius loved her, he promised her the moon even, he would have gone to the ends of the earth for her."

"You know my mother?" tears shone in Autumns eyes and they began to roll down her cheeks. Harry held her close.

"Yes. She was Sirius's wife but secret beuase they couldn't tell anyone...and then..." he looked at Harry. "Never mind, I'll talk to you later about this." Harry looked confused but looked down at the girls' beautiful face shining with tears and felt protective all of a sudden. "Shh, it's all right"he said. "I'm sure your father was a good man not the convict he is now"

Lupin smiled and left the compartment again. Hermione entered angrily. SHe didn't look so good when she was angry, and Ron inched away from her when she sat down and began huffily to go through her books.

"Reading again Mione? School hasn't began you know."

"Yes Ronald I know." Autumn rolled her eyes at the other girl's whinyness and sat down beside Harry to enjoy the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

Sirius Black. He was a powerful wizard. She smirked. Maybe she would be powerful too only good.

* * *

Pleeeeez review! I love you guyz! 


	3. The Sorting

thanks for all your reviews everyone! your great!

* * *

They arrived at the castle and Autumns stared in wonder at the beautiful castle looming above her it was dark and very tall and shone like a thousand glittering stars at the top towers. (AN:confusing? uh...well you know like those tin roofs that shine in the sun)  
Autumns hair was shining rippling down her back in cascades of fire like a volcano, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off it. "do you want help with your things" he said softly. SHe still looked pale and he was afraid for her, what if she fell again? A wonderful image of him catching her in his arms...he shook his head.  
"Hey MUDBLOOD" Draco malfoys voice came out snarky behind them.  
Hermione whilred but Autumn got there first "How dare you you little prat"  
He looked to strike her but ROn and Harry stepped up before her wands out. "Stay away from her Malfoy "snarled Ron, his face was turning red slowly with anger.  
Malfoy may have struck ron but Autumn shove him against the comparment wall. "Stay away from my friends you stupid jerk"  
Malfoy looked terrified and ran out, she realzed how good he looked but shook away the thought, "Dumb Pureblood" she thought disgusted.  
(AN: Ppl I jsut remembered they would of known about sirius because he died...thats why they didnt say anything to her, eveyrone got it? good)  
They went to the castle (AN: i dont remember how, cuz they only describe the 1styears) and McGonagall took Autumn aside. "Your to be sorted, dear" "With the first year!" autumn nearly shrieked. "Yes with the firstyears, but don't worry you won't be called in name order." "okay good"  
So they went inside and the sorting hat, this tattered old thing, began to sing. Autumn shivered hoping it wouldn't be lice-infested or soemething bad.  
It sang it song (AN: I can't write poems LoL) and AUtumn's name was called. She went up to it and it sat on her head, coering her in darkness. She will herself to be strong and heard a voice in her head.  
"Well you're an interesting one, such power...you could defeat the Dark Lord you know"  
it said.  
"How? What do you mean?" AUtumn felt faint.  
"It is there inside of you, young one"  
"I don't understand"  
"You will see in time. better be--GRYFINDOR"  
THe hat screamed, and she saw harry and rons faces light up, hermione glowered (AN: hehe I like that word)  
she thought about the father she hadn't known as she went to sit by them. would he be proud of her?

* * *

oooh cliffy! what will happen next?**_ PLEEZE REVIEW!_**


End file.
